ios_xfandomcom-20200215-history
Masami Iwasawa
Masami Iwasawa (岩沢まさみ, Iwasawa Masami) is the leader of Girls Dead Monster, an all female band which is a part of the Jupiter Battlefront (previously SSS). She is voiced by Luci Christian whilst her singing voice is by Marina. She became an American citizen in January 2013. Appearance Iwasawa has chin-length pink-red hair with two locks of hair longer than the rest, extending to her back. Her eyes are dark red. She also wears a t-shirt and long pants. She wears normal school shoes as well as black sweatbands on her wrists. She wears a helmet typical to Yukari Morita's space helmet, appearing in episodes 22, 26, 28, 29, 32, and 33 of season 3. Personality While usually she is rather quiet, she is able to fascinate listeners by striving to create music that speaks her thoughts and feelings. She is very focused to making music to the point that only the fellow members of Girls Dead Monster are the only ones who are able to talk to her; she is usually described as a "music nut" by her bandmates. Even so, her usual conversations with the group are composed of plans for a new song for their next performance. Masami later reveals that she feels uncomfortable when interacting with other people as she experienced being gossiped behind her back when she was still living, and has once showed a facade to people to actually talk to her, hiding her true feelings inside. This eventually changed when she meets Yuri, who aside from Hisako has been the first person to show sincerity towards her. In the manga, Iwasawa can be seen to have a rather comical attitude towards her band mate, Hisako, which often result in Hisako getting angry over Iwasawa. She is often seen as stubborn (as Angel whom she mentioned to be very persistant) at the beginning but as she got to know Hisako better, Iwasawa was actually a clueless, innocent bad-in-naming-the-band girl. Her citizenships are Japanese from 1996 to present, and American from 2013 to present. Background Angel Beats! It is revealed that her parents often fought during her childhood. On one getaway from their fight, she began listening to a band called Sad Machine and stumbled into the world of music and began her music career. However just when she was just getting into the business she became ill and fainted at a part time job that she was working at. She suffered a head trauma that caused cerebral stroke, inducing aphasia which resulted from a blow when she try to stop a fight between her parents and her father hit her head with a glass beer bottle. She cursed her fate. Unable to either move or speak, she spent the rest of her life in a hospital bed paralyzed. " And that was when my life came to an end." iOS X 17 years prior to the events of 2013, she was born in Tokyo in 1996. She was raised in Tokyo. Her parents were always fighting all the time since June 7, 2010. Iwasawa traveled with her guitar to Rome after her mother started to be fought. She was playing songs in C major all her life. It was not true that she suffered a head trauma that causes cerebral stroke including aphasia resulting from a blow. She scheduled an invasion to Rio Norte Jr. High on January 7, 2013. Iwasawa on guitar For fans who are able to play guitar with chords, Iwasawa's fingers at episode 5 of the 4th season where she played My Song were the accurate chords for the song itself. Brandon wanted to change all that to play his saxophone to make Iwasawa perish. Legacy Iwasawa sacrificed her life in order for Brandon to save all the people. Brandon played My Song on the alto saxophone. The overwriting chords: Cm, Bb, Ab (2x), Ab, Bb, Cm, Bb, Ab, Bb, F/G, G - "All the people were worried about me. I have to give up Iwasawa and sacrifice myself to protect us all. Thank you." However, it was just a joke that Brandon sacrifice himself. However, it wasn't true that she died. She's now in the Post-SSS which is part of Chicago, Illinois. Trivia Angel Beats! *Iwasawa was a contestant of the voting contest Anime Saimoe Tournament 2010 but lost to Aoi Yamadain the second round of the main tournament, one of only three Angel Beats! contestants to reach past round one. *On the cover of Angel Beats! Track Zero, she is the only one who does not wear the GirlsDeMo accessory (worn on their thigh). *She is usually attributed to crows in the manga. *In Chapter 14 of Heaven's Door manga, Iwasawa was mistaken to be having an erotic relationship with Hisako by Angel. *At the Heaven's Door Afterword, Maeda Jun mentioned a sentence "Asami-san, in the short time we're working together, let's devote our lives to Angel Beats!" does not refer to Iwasawa, but instead refer to the manga artist Asami Yuriko. *It is rumoured that the upcoming Angel Beats! game will include stories of Iwasawa while she is still present in the Afterlife. *Iwasawa's last "composition" could be either, as mentioned in the anime, Thousand Enemies, or, released half a year after the end of the series, Last Song. A short manga and 4 panel comic is featured in Last Song album, hinting that Last Song could be the actual "last song" by Iwasawa. *In Episode 3, it can be implied that Iwasawa gave an indirect kiss to Otonashi after giving him her bottle of water, though he was not seen drinking it. *There is a confusion between Iwasawa's given name to be either Masami or Asami あさみ. According to the official guidebook, Iwasawa's name is confirmed to be Masami まさみ, in hiragana, and not in kanji. *She is one of the very few characters with an actual revealed death. The other being Otonashi and Hinata. *Despite her first name being Masami, it is never said in the Anime series. iOS X *18 years ago, she was born in Tokyo. *She plays a Fender Stratocaster Sienna Sunburst electric guitar. *She suffered when performing My Song by Brandon playing his alto saxophone. *The news were: Iwasawa's Fade Away - The newsman said, "As of today, Masami Iwasawa faded away while performing My Song." *She is remembered in the cross of Jesus Christ. *She is now replaced by Yui. *It was later revealed that she did not die. *The news were: Iwasawa is not dead - The newsman said, "Masami Iwasawa is not dead. She is now part of the Post SSS." Category:Girls with T-shirts and long pants